


2 Weeks

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Series: Ionno [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CUBIES, Floof, M/M, mentions of mpreg, tiny-weeny bit of angst from derek (in his mind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Weeks can be read as a companion piece to Secrets but there WILL be a BIG gap for those who read this as such.</p><p>Yep. Probably will not get the title..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles kept a close eye on his cubs as they stumbled through the woods. It was the first time they had all left the den and even though he was still in his own territory, leaving the home he had fabricated for himself and his pups for the last few weeks was pretty nerve wracking.

One of his middles turned around and stumbled over to him, whining softly.

Stiles laughed and licked its head. _"I'm fine little one, come let's continue on."_

He turned the pup with his nose and nudged it on.

The cubs tried to explore every inch of the forest in their short walk back to the house but Stiles kept them in line, most of the time, sometimes stopping to play with them as they chased a bunny or squirrel.

Soon they broke the tree line and paused.

It may have only been a few weeks but it feels like forever since Stiles was home. There was the scent of a nervous anticipation covering a lingering sadness that had settled in over the area. From the open door, Stiles could scent out Derek, who was in the den waiting for him like he'd asked.

He was in full shift because Stiles felt it would be easier on the littles but as he smelt the other wolf, he wanted nothing more than to run inside and bury his face in the other's fur. The spell he cast on himself to limit the emotions he felt through the bond collapsed and he felt the full force of Derek's emotions with his wolf's.

_Mate close._

_Stiles is home._

_Mark._

_Be patient._

_Take._

_Must wait._

**_Claim._ **

Stiles went down onto his stomach whining softly. He shut his eyes tight to try and fight his instincts and his cubs who were pressing against him, trying to comfort, went silent suddenly.

His eyes snapped open when a snout, much bigger than his pups, brushed his face and he met Derek's worried red ones.

He was not ashamed of what happened next.

Stiles tackled the Alpha with his entire body, sending them both rolling away a few feet until Derek manged to stop them. The Alpena rubbed his entire body against his mate, whining and uttering bitten off sounds.

Derek didn't fair any better, he flipped them over so he was on top then gave better than he got, doing the same as Stiles then nipping at him with these short growls. He froze when Stiles made a scrambled noise when he accidentally pressed on his stomach.

Derek backed up quickly. _"Sorry."_

Stiles whined softly at the sudden chill he felt even as he stood. _"I-It's fine, just still sensitive."_

Derek moved to help him. _"You sure?"_

Stiles glared at him lightly, _"Whose the one who just gave birth to four cubs alone?"_

Derek winced. _"Sorry."_

Stiles rolled his eyes (head). _"Stay here, idiotą."_

The bigger wolf took a step forward. _"Where are you going?"_

_"To show you what we have created."_

It went silent behind Stiles and he smirked (well, on the inside). The Alphena ducked into the bushes and found each of his pups hiding in the way he taught them to. He smiled proudly and called them out with a low whuffle.

_"Good job of hiding little ones, though there was nothing to hide from this time, are you all alright?"_

Even as he asked, he ran his nose and tongue over each cub, checking for injuries and cleaning them up a bit from the debree they were just covered in.

He soothed their whines with a rumbled purr and huddled them close. "Who wants to meet daddy?" They all perked up at that. Stiles let out an amused breath and led them out of the bushes.

He heard Derek's intake of breath and smiled to himself as the littles hid behind him.

 _"Derek,"_ Stiles said proudly, _"meet our babies."_

And then he stepped to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was glad he remembered to lie down when Stiles turned away to bring the puppies because if he was sitting or standing, he'd end up in this position anyway because-

_They were beautiful._

The four cubs were a perfect mix of Stiles and himself and he just knew that they'd be the same when they were human.

Oh, when they were _human_.

They'd be _perfect_.

_Oh he was so fucked._

__________________________________________________________________________________

_"Still with me Der?"_

The Alpha looked away from the four perfect bundles to his amused mate.

_"T-They- um- have more of me in them than I thought they would."_

_"You and me both."_ Stiles made a soft yet sharp noise and the pups stood straight.

_"Now we were lucky to get an even Steven."_ Stiles winked, and Derek groaned at the terrible reference. _"So we have two boys and two girls."_

_"The first," he said as he nudged the first cub, "is a girl."_

She was a shocking red, just like her mother and had one cute floppy ear that was black. She also had black socks and a half black tail, which wagged in greeting, but she did not move.

Stiles moved behind the next pup and it lifted wobbly on its hind legs as Stiles leaned down. He supported the pup as it licked his face and let out a small happy growl. He licked a broad stripe up its cheek and it yipped.

Derek looked to the other three and was surprised to find that they weren't feeling any type of way about the affection the one pup received.

Stiles sounded really happy as he spoke next, " _This is one of our two boys."_

This cub was black but when he lifted earlier, Derek saw a dark red stripe on his chest. It spread backwards over his stomach and made its way onto his back legs, painting them a dark red as well. On a closer inspection, when the pup stopped moving, his muzzle was a dark red as well. The red on this pup's fur dark that if you weren't looking and there was no light, it would appear black so of course Derek couldn't see it at first because he jumped up so quickly.

Stiles settled the boy. _"Next is another girl."_

This girl was (actually) black but she had white socks on her two front paws and her tail was tipped red. on the middle of her chest was a red splash. She wagged her tail liker her sister and yipped softly.

_"She looks like Laura."_

_"Mind the red."_ Stiles added with a nod.

_"And finally-"_ Stiles stopped. _"Czerń (Black)?"_

The pup was gone.

_"Stiles."_

The Alphena looked over to his mate and sighed with relief. The cub made his way over to Derek and was sitting in front of his maw. He looked back at Stiles in question and, figuring it couldn't be that bad, Stiles nodded.

The puppy only looked back at Derek and just stared.

Derek stared right back.

His head was still on the floor (precaution) so he was looking up into the- _his_ cub's eyes.

Slowly, the pup raised a paw and reached out to set it on Derek's nose. The Alpha froze not knowing what to do. The odd feeling made him lick his nose and it caught cubs paw. The pup made a tiny noise and looked from his paw to Derek. His tail began to wag and he yipped happily before placing both paws on Derek's snout. He kneaded the spot, silently asking for something. Derek looked to Stiles for clarification and the other wolf mimed lifting his head slowly. Unsure, Derek copied the motion, pushing out his snout so it went under the pup then lifting his head slowly. He went a bit cross-eyed trying to keep his eyes on the pup and watched as he held on, wincing (tiny, sharp claws _hurt_ dammit) when he dug his claws in and climbed up shakily. Derek stopped moving, worried. He look at his mate again but he was calmly sitting behind the other three cubs. There was pressure on his brow as the pup climbed up his face and once he made it to the top of his father's head, he sat triumphantly and barked at his mother.

_"Uh, Stiles?"_

Stiles' laughing voice appeared in his mind. _"He likes you."_

_"What?"_

_"He has come to the conclusion that he likes you, a lot."_

_"What?"_

_"He wanted to be near you. Feel him out."_

Derek seared through the bond and found the four small strings connected by Stiles and himself and searched for this cub. Once he found it, he was surprised to find it latching on to his tentatively. He reached out and they intertwined and locked. Something set and Derek and his wolf and the cub felt content for some reason.

He opened his eyes and looked into Stiles' sparkling ones.

_"What was that?"_

_"Let's just say,"_ Stiles paused a moment, _"you now have a favorite."_

_"What?"_

The Alphena sighed. _"Derek he likes you. He practically is you."_

_"What?"_

_"He is our most silent and sneakiest cub. He does that whole silent communication thing and let me tell you, if I wasn't mated to you, then I'd be really worried for his future."_

Derek reached up with a paw silently to the cub and it climbed on as if he'd asked. The Alpha brought the relaxed cub to his face and looked him over. Stiles was right. He was pitch black just like him and his eyes were light. The only difference were his white tipped ears and tail. He was also silent as a feather, something Derek prided himself in.

_"He likes me?"_

_"Ask him."_

Derek looked at the cub and he only raised his head to lick the tip of his nose.

Derek licked his face.

And that was that.

There were several whines and Stiles looked down to his fidgeting pups.

He nudged them with his nose. _"Well what are you littles waiting for?"_

Derek's eyes widened as the cubs climbed all over him.

_"Bond stupid,"_ Stiles told him, _"they are your blood."_

Derek looked at the tiny wolves with a glare but Stiles knew better. His expression was troubled not angry. He was trying to figure out what to do. Stiles waited patiently next to his mate and eventually, he slowly lowered his head to the closest cub (the first girl), and nuzzled her gently. She immediately stopped jumping and nuzzled him back making small happy noises. Derek growled softly and she shivered then barked back.

All of the cubs began to follow her lead and covered Derek's face and ... rolled all over it, basically. Their personal way of scenting along with the nuzzles. The smell of pure happiness wafted from Derek, and Stiles lied down against his side.

Before Stiles could get comfortable however, a voice in his mind made him pause.

_"Tomorrow, today is Derek's day."_


End file.
